The Peacemaker
by R.Draco
Summary: Sasuke marriage with Sakura was on the verge of divorce. Sakura's parent sent their grandson, Naruto to help with the situation. The situation gone worse when Sasuke actually loves Naruto and vice verse. Will Naruto helps his aunt, Sakura from being divorce or will he takes his uncle, Sasuke all to himself. {Warning: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Uke Naruto&Seme Sasuke, Cheating, Sakura Bashing}
1. Chapter 1: It's all started with necklac

**Proclaim: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's all started with necklace**

Uchiha Sasuke is the CEO of Uchiha Inc. He was 21 years old and had married already. His wife is Uchiha Sakura, 21 years old also. They had been married for three years, and now their married life was almost over. Everyday the Uchiha couple spent their time together to argue with each other even on the simplest things.

Last months, Sasuke filed a divorce to Sakura but her parents asked him to give her a second chance. At first, he didn't want to, but after her parent said that they would send their beloved grandson, Namikaze Naruto to help with the situation, he decided to agree. Why? Simple, because he loves Naruto ever since in middle school.

Back in the middle school, Naruto is Sasuke's kohai (junior) in the soccer club. He was just a captain and Naruto was a striker. When Naruto joined the club, he falls in love at Naruto for the first time. He never has seen such a beautiful person in his entire life. It was a love at first sight for him, and it was his first love too.

Naturally, he didn't know how to handle the situation. He tried to confess to Naruto his love but fail thousands of times cause someone always to disturb their moments. Besides, Naruto was well-liked among the student. Hell he was the most popular boy in Osaka due to his cute and pretty face with his sexy body.

It was until the end of the year that Sasuke had enough courage to confess his love to Naruto, but he was too nervous at that time that instead of confessing his love to Naruto, he said he fell in love with Naruto's aunty, Sakura, which is the same age as him. Naturally, Naruto was happy for him and told the news to his friends and families. The news traveled fast and by the time he realized his mistake, it was too late for him to fix it caused the following day; Naruto moved out from the town caused his parents got a new job at somewhere else. The news about Sasuke fell in love with Sakura reached to Sakura and her family, which resulted in he was getting married to Sakura the next few years.

Even worst, he was planning to correct his mistake on the wedding day, but Naruto didn't come because he went on vacation on that day. So, the Uchiha missed his chance to correct his entire mistake. Now, he was married for three years. Why he didn't break up with Sakura if he really hates her that much? It's because Sakura and her family is the only connection, Sasuke had to meet Naruto.

It's been more than five years since he last saw Naruto. Everyday he had been thinking about him. That beautiful smile, his cute face with whisker and his happy-go-lucky attitude which made him fall in love with him. Plus, Naruto had all the traits he wanted as his lifetime partner or wife or husband in this case.

Naruto knew how to cook, great with kids, cheerful, talkative and most importantly; he is the only person besides his family that can put up with his egoist attitude. Back in the school, Naruto used to make him bento for lunch which they shared with each other. They usually ate their lunch on top of the school because nobody will bother them there.

They were pretty close back there. When ever there Sasuke, there will be Naruto. When there Naruto, there will be Sasuke.

So, the thought of Naruto going to see him again excite him which the main reason he decided to postpone the divorce plan. This time, he was going to capture Naruto's heart and his soul and protect him from everything like he used to when they in the middle school.

Suddenly, the door's bell was ringing. Sasuke rose from his sofa to open the door.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he opened the door. After making sure he put a stoic face, he opened the door.

For Naruto, he was quite nervous actually. He was wearing a white vest and an orange shirt underneath. He also was wearing white pant and a red bracelet on his left wrist.

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke for years, so he really didn't know how Sasuke will react. He figured Sasuke will be mad at him because not contacting him before since they were best friends before, and now they are a family. It's not like Naruto don't want to call Sasuke but back in the middle school, Naruto loved Sasuke. So he figured Sasuke will be confessed to him since the way Sasuke acted with him like he want to get into Naruto's pants right away.

Everywhere he went. Sasuke will accompany him and made sure no one, especially guys groped him. Naruto does technically look like a girl, heck even girl can't compare to him. Naruto beauty is on a different level. He was very grateful to Sasuke for always be there for him back then.

So, when Sasuke told Naruto that he loved his aunt whom the same year as him. Naruto's heart broken down to pieces and his cheerful personality faded away. His heart was so heartbroken that he could not see Sasuke's face anymore that he asked his parent to move in another place.

His parent knew his loved to Sasuke. It's hard to ignore it when Naruto always talked about him during dinner and how close their son with Sasuke. The news that Sasuke loved his aunt surprised them. Hate seeing their son heartbroken, his parent agreed to move out of town to a better place to give their son a new life.

When Naruto parent, Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina got the invitation for Sasuke and Sakura wedding, Naruto went into the heartbroken state again. To cheer up their son back, the family decided to go around the world cruise ship tour which does the trick to cheer Naruto up.

Three years past, Naruto got news from his grandpa who told him his uncle and aunty on the verge of divorce. His grandma completely in panic mode when she heard the news. His grandparent asked his uncle, Sasuke to give her aunt a chance to redeem herself which Sasuke accepted. His grandpa then decided to send Naruto to help his uncle and aunt married life as he thought Naruto could cheer his uncle up since they were best friends back in the day during middle he was standing in front of his uncle's huge house. He took a deep breath as to calm him down and knocked the door.

The door opened, and Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. They stood silently in front of each other. Naruto was sweating in nervous as he was terrified that Sasuke will be mad at him for not contacting him at all.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was checking Naruto out. One word that could describe Naruto right now. HOT.

Over the past five years, Naruto had become more feminine and his slim body a lot slimier than ever. He could see come sweat trailing on Naruto exposed neck. He could only have imagined what he would do if Naruto is his wife or husband right now. He will pull Naruto to their bed and started with make-out session, But he had to hold up with his perverted plan as he didn't want to freak his beloved Naruto.

Naruto seeing that Sasuke won't say something to him decided to start with the greeting.

"Hello, uncle" said Naruto as he smiled sheepishly as he didn't what else he can do. Sasuke returned his greeting the Sasuke way.

"Dobe" said Sasuke with a stoic face. Naruto's eye twitched a little hearing the nickname that Sasuke used to call him.

"Teme" shouted Naruto. However, Sasuke just ignored him and walked inside his home.

Naruto pouted a little. He picked up his luggage and stepped inside the house.

Sasuke's home is pretty big. It got living room, seventeen rooms and one very huge kitchen and a swimming pool at the back. Oh yeah, he also got one large garage that looked like a show room with sport cars in it.

Naruto went to the living room to see Sasuke sat on the sofa. He went near Sasuke and put his luggage besides the sofa. He looked around to find someone missing.

"Where is aunt?" asked Naruto as he walked to the cupboard nearby to check the picture inside it. One of them is a wedding picture of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto frowned a little as he was jealous with his aunt now and also sad thinking his love to his uncle, Sasuke.

"Your aunt, Sakura went to work" said Sasuke. He turned his head to right to see Naruto checking the pictures in his cupboard.

Naruto turned around with weird expression and asked, "What kind of work that needs you to go to work at night?"

"A doctor kind. She has been working the night shift ever since we got married" answered Sasuke as he grunted a little thinking about his wife. He picks up the business magazine on the coffee table in front of him and read it.

"Now, I see why grandpa sent me here. You are too moody you know. I like I can feel a black creepy aura behind yours" said Naruto. He went to the sofa and sat on it.

"So, where do I put my stuff?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we got plenty of rooms here. You can pick whichever you one except the one on the left of the stair. That's my room." said Sasuke. As his eye is fixed to the magazine.

Naruto pouted a little seeing Sasuke ignoring his presence.

'_Teme, at least look at me when you're talking_' thought Naruto.

Naruto just sighed as he stood up and picked up his luggage.

"Then I'll be taking shower first, uncle" said Naruto as walked to the stairs and went inside the room.

When Naruto got inside of the room, he immediately slumped back on the mattress. He stayed that way for minutes before sitting up put his wallet and phone on the table nearby. He noticed the table was covered with dust that he needed to take a tissue from his bag to wipe it off. After putting all his clothes inside the drawer, he then took a bath.

Half an hour later Naruto walked out wearing white shirt and blue pant. Sasuke was still sitting at the living room. Once Naruto reached near Sasuke, he said, "You really need to clean your house, uncle. It's too dusty in here. If grandma comes to visit I can only imagine her anger, now"

"Too busy and stop calling me uncle. It's not like our age gap that far apart. You, 19 and I'm 21." said Sasuke as he put down the magazine.

"Yeah, you're right teme. Glad you remember my age." said Naruto as he went to Kitchen. He frowned when he saw nothing on the table.

Naruto went back to the living room. "Hey teme, where are the foods? Don't tell me you eat all of it, you selfish bastard."

Sasuke just sighed as he leaned up to the sofa. "There is no food dobe. You know me and Sakura can't cook" answered Sasuke.

"So, what's now? You're not planning to let me starve tonight, right?" asked Naruto as he sat on the opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and said, "Let's just order some pizza. I really don't feel like eating outside today."

"Alright, I just go make us some tea." said Naruto as he stood up and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

_**20 minutes later…**_

Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying their pizza. They were sitting at the living room while watching a movie. Seeing Sasuke now in good mood, Naruto decided to ask his uncle how his life with his aunt, Sakura.

"So, how serious is yours relationship is teme that make you want to file a divorce to my aunt." asked Naruto straight to the point. He here to help saved the marriage, although Naruto was rather happy if his uncle divorce anyway. Nevertheless, he had promised his grandpa that he would help them and he will never go back on his words.

Sasuke just leaned back on the sofa and make himself comfortable. He knew this going to be a long chat. "We don't really talk now for few months. Even if we talk, we always argue with each other. Last month, we argued with each other cause she bought a pearl necklace which cause 2.2 million yen [A/N: Around 20 000 dollar]" said Saske.

Naruto shocked hearing the price of the necklace that Sakura bought. "Really, I could even buy a car with that money" said Naruto.

"I know. The worst part is she buying it using my money. So can you imagine my anger at that time?" said Sasuke. He sighed a little and pitched his nose bridge thinking about it.

"Is that the reason why you want to file a divorce?" asked Naruto. He handed a cup of tea to Sasuke to release his stress.

Sasuke gladly took the cup. "Pretty much. There are a lot of reasons, but her action last month really pulled my trigger back there" said Sasuke as he sips the tea a little.

Naruto just slumped back and sighed. "Great, grandpa sent me here to save your marriage life but all I see that this marriage is like a sinking ship. Anyone who set foot on it only makes it worst" said Naruto.

"So, you don't see any way to save it" said Sasuke

"I do but it's up to you and aunt Sakura to decide" said Naruto as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm just a peace maker actually."

They stayed quiet for a while until Sasuke called Naruto.

"What are you doing after you left Osaka?" asked Sasuke. He was curious to hear how Naruto life is after he moved out.

"Well, I'm a photographer actually. So, I just travel around world taking pictures for National Geography" said Naruto.

"You're going out with anyone?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto just raised his eye brow and said, "Why the sudden interest?" He was curious what made the Uchiha to ask that question.

"Just curious" said Sasuke as he continued eating his pizza.

"No, I haven't been out with anybody ever since in middle school" said Naruto. Sasuke relieved a little hearing the answer. Meaning he still had the chance to correct his mistakes and seduced the cute blond uke. So, now game play began.

Sasuke grinned a little, "So, your single now."

Naruto just nodded before swallowing the pizza. "Yup, and enjoying every single second with it" said Naruto.

Naruto look at the clock on the wall to see it near was near midnight. "When will aunt return home?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke frowned hearing the question. He was just started his 'seducing the uke blond' game when the said uke asking about his wife. "she returns at five in the morning" grunted Sasuke.

Sasuke sipped his tea to lower the stress when he heard his wife's name.

'_Alright, Sasuke. You can do this. You had been waiting for this chance for more than five years. Don't blow it now_' thought Sasuke as he put his focus back into the game.

After making sure he fully calm, he asked, "Naruto. Are you still gay?"

Naruto was surprised hearing the question. He didn't expect Sasuke would ask that question. Naruto grinned as he took this as a sign that Sasuke still like him. "Don't tell me you plan on hitting on me." said Naruto playfully. His grinned still there on his face.

Sasuke answered was his lustful eyes as he stared directly into Naruto deep blue eyes.

"Nice try, but it won't work for me. You have to try harder to get me and yes. I'm still looked at man hot" said Naruto as he stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Good night, teme" said the dobe as he entered his room to sleep.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he also stood up and went to his room. Now he need to do is seduce the uke and divorce his wife and… he really didn't know what he was going to do after that. Even so, the important things right now, he needs to claim Naruto

* * *

_**The next day**_

It was seven in the morning. Sasuke had already woken up an hour ago. He was now wearing his working attire which were a black suit with a white T-shirt underneath. He also wore a red tie and black pant. After combing his hair, he looked back at his bed to see Sakura sleeping on the right side of the bed.

Sakura had returned home the same time around five. Sasuke told her that Naruto had arrived and she just give a nodded before went to sleep. Sasuke grunt a little thinking what a happy normal couple would do at this time. The wife will be at the kitchen making breakfast while their husband getting ready for work.

For Sasuke, after three years of marriage life he still didn't get any breakfast from his wife. He always went to his company's café for breakfast. Now Naruto came to see their married life, he though Sakura will act like a good wife to show Naruto that their lives is fine by trying to make breakfast or something. Key word trying as he knew that his wife didn't know how to cook.

Setting his problem aside, he tried to wake up Sakura so she can greet Naruto and make breakfast for him.

"Oi, Sakura. Wake up already?" said Sasuke as he shaked his wife's shoulder. However, Sakura was dead sleeping. Sasuke bet if a nuclear exploded beside her, she still won't wake up. So again, Sasuke grunted and opened the door of their room and heading down the stair to go to the kitchen.

When Sasuke neared the kitchen, he could smell something nice and delicious. He also heard some noise coming from the kitchen area. When Sasuke arrived at the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Naruto in his orange shirt and brown pant. He was also wearing a white apron which made him super sexy in Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke moved to the table located at the centre of the kitchen. Sensing presence of someone is here, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke pulling the chair and sat on it.

"Morning, teme. You wake up early today" said Naruto.

"I'm a boss Naruto, so I need to wake up early so I can set a good example to my employees" said Sasuke explaining to Naruto the reason he woke up early.

"Where's aunt?" said Naruto as he turned back to continue with his cooking.

"She was still sleeping," said Sasuke. He was still mad at Sakura caused not waking up to make him breakfast. But, after smelled Naruto's cook and seeing his hips moved around in those tight brown pant as he cooked the breakfast. He was really glad that Sakura was sleeping. Hell he even didn't think of Sakura anymore as his mind is occupied by sexy blond standing in front of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm almost forgot that she worked at night meaning she be sleeping during the daytime like an owl" said Naruto as he reminded last night conversation with Sasuke. He was currently not aware that his uncle right now was staring at his hips, more specifically his butt.

"What are you cooking?" asked Sasuke as his eyes still fixed on Naruto's butt.

"Just a simple traditional Japanese breakfast. Steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, and nori (dried seaweed)" answered Naruto as he put the grilled fish on a plate.

"You called that simple. The way I heard, it's complicated. There're too many things to cook. Even your aunt can't do that. The only food that she can do sandwich and ramen" Sasuke was amazed that Naruto could cook this many types of dish early in the morning. He was even more amazed that Naruto could find all the ingredients and equipments to cook considering how big his kitchen is. Even he was having a hard time just to find a glass to drink.

Naruto turned his head slightly to give Sasuke a disbelieved look face. He didn't believe that Sakura was that bad at cooking. If she did, how do they even survive for three years? "So, how you guys live before?" said Naruto. He was too curious to know.

"We just go eat outside" said Sasuke bluntly as he removed his eyes from Naruto butt not wanting to get caught staring by Naruto.

"What's wrong with that? From the way I see, it's more romantic with both of you eating together and with candle between you" said Naruto as he put the food on the table.

"Yeah, it will except we don't eat together" said Sasuke which he received a 'huh' from Naruto.

"I'm a boss and she is a doctor. I work in daytime while she at night time. There really no time for us to spend together" said Sasuke as he tried to explain the situation he and his wife were having.

Naruto frowned a little hearing the story. He now currently was making coffee. "Oh, that too bad" said Naruto as his hand was stirring the coffee.

"Yeah tell me about it" said Sasuke .

Naruto chuckled a little. "Hehe… so that the reason why Sakura still hasn't been pregnant yet" said Naruto as he gave Sasuke a big grinned.

"Hn, like I said there no time even for sex" said Sasuke not caring if Naruto knew about their sex life cause there really nothing to it.

"Yeah, my suggestion you better have a child fast because grandma had been frustrated wanting another grandchild" said Naruto which received a grunted from Sasuke.

Naruto lifted the pot from the counter and put it on the table neared the cup that he had set up before he started to cook. "Tada. Breakfast serves" said Naruto as he smiled proudly at his cooking. Naruto put the steamed rice in bowl and handed it to Sasuke which he gladly received. Naruto then put steamed rice for him and pick the chopsticks so do with Sasuke.

"Ittadakimasu" said Naruto and Sasuke before they started eating their breakfast

"You know this is the first time I had breakfast at home since I married to your aunt" said Sasuke.

"Oh… that's too bad. Lucky you, you got me around for one week to make you breakfast" said Naruto as he smiled teasingly to Sasuke.

"This is delicious. You can be a chef, you know" said Sasuke as he handed his bowl to Naruto asking for more.

Naruto took Sasuke's bowl as he put the steamed rice into it and handed it back to Sasuke. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But, I don't think I want to cause from what I heard. Job as a chef is so stressful. Did you watch Hell Kitchen?" asked Naruto.

"No" said Sasuke, which confused Naruto a little wondering if his uncle ever watched a TV.

"Have you ever watch television?" asked Naruto

"No" said Sasuke

"Then why did you buy that big plasma television for if you're not going to watch it" said Naruto as he pointed his hand to the plasma TV at the living room.

"Sakura watched it, but I don't" said Sasuke as to explain why he bought it.

"Why?" asked Naruto as one of his eye brow raised a little.

"I got no one to watch with. I become bored, so I figured I'd better do other things then watching TV alone" said Sasuke slowly as he reminded Naruto how his married life is. Naruto just kept quiet after hearing the answer.

Then, Sasuke grinned a little as his eyes started to change to lustful eyes as he stared directly to Naruto's eye. "Maybe next time I watch it, since I got someone to accompany me for one whole week" said Sasuke as he tried to flirt with Naruto.

Naruto blushed a little hearing Sasuke and said, "don't get your hope high up; remember grandpa sent me here to look after you guys to save your married life" said Naruto as he tried to remind Sasuke the reasoned he was here. However, Sasuke didn't care anymore. As far as he concerned, Naruto got the quality as a wife whom he wanted, and he will get Naruto one way or another.

Hearing Naruto's answer make him want to tease Naruto even more. "Then, please take good care of me. Na-ru-kun" said Sasuke.

"Just eat your food" said Naruto as his face fully red by now hearing Sasuke teasing.

Sasuke decided to stop the teasing, for now since he didn't want to anger Naruto further. They spent the entire breakfast eating quietly and Sasuke staring at Naruto the whole time checking him from head to toes, remember every edge of his body, especially the butt and crafted the image in his brain permanently.

After the breakfast, both went to the door. Sasuke was putting on his black leather shoes while Naruto was waiting to say good-bye to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke opened the door of his house to go outside, Naruto called him, which caught his attention "Say Sasuke, when will you return home?" asked Naruto as his voice sounded a little nervous.

"Around five, why?" asked Sasuke as he raised one of his eye brows wondering what Naruto wanted to talk.

Naruto blushed a little for no reason and look down on the floor. "Nothing, it just that I want to go shopping for groceries cause your home got nothing left for me to cook. At first, I want to ask aunt, but knowing her. She is in a bad mood every time she wakes up from bed. So, I thought maybe you could accompany me to the supermarket. But, it's alright if you're busy. I just catch a cab then."

Hearing Naruto request wanting him to accompany Naruto to market, Sasuke immediate turnaround and put his hand on top of Naruto blond hair. "No, just wait for me. I'll be back around lunch time so wait for me" said Sasuke making Naruto to look up to see Sasuke serious face. Naruto could not help but too blush caused Sasuke is so handsome right now, and his heart melted a little hearing Sasuke's words.

"Alright, thanks teme" said Naruto as he smiled teasing his uncle with his nickname.

"Hn, bye dobe" said Sasuke as he let go of his hand from Naruto hair. Naruto frowned a little due to the loss of heat.

Sasuke then headed outside to enter his Ferrari Scorpio car. He put on the seat belt and looks at through the window to see Naruto who waving his hand at him saying good-bye at the door of his house. His mood could not get any better today. He had breakfast, and then he got a date with Naruto this afternoon. He definitely was looking forward to his days with Naruto.

After watching Sasuke's car faded into the street, Naruto turned around and start planning what to do until lunch time. He looked around the house. He went to the living room and found most of the furniture covered with dust. He went to the bathroom and he saw a large bucket full of dirty clothes. He went to the store room and found the vacuum and all the cleaning equipment. With that, Naruto decided to clean his uncle house first.

Three hours later, Sakura woke up from her sleep to go to the kitchen to see anything to eat. Her eyes were still closed as she walked around the house. Its look like that she was sleepwalking to the kitchen.

Naruto at the time was outside of the house hanging the clothes that he just washed just now. After hanging the clothes, he entered the house through the kitchen door and then he saw something moving inside the house.

As he turned to the table at the kitchen, he saw a creature eating the leftover from the breakfast this morning which scared Naruto. Out of fear, Naruto screamed as loud as he can.  
**  
AAAHHHHH!**

Sakura who was enjoying her breakfast was choked as soon as she heard Naruto's scream. She was surprised, which forcing her to swallow her food making her choked. She then reached for the coffee she just poured just now and drank it to allow the food to go down.

Sakura turned to her left to see Naruto was scared shitless. His face looked like he saw a ghost.

"Naruto, is that you? Why did you scream just now? You're surprised me" said Sakura.

"Aunty, is that you? I thought you were a ghost just now" said Naruto as he took a very long breath of relieved. He then take a good look at his aunt and said, "Aunty why your hair is so messy and did you get enough sleep cause you got a big black mark under eyes". No wonder Naruto was so scared; his aunt technically looked like a ghost. Hell, even ghost scared of her look.

"Is that why you got scared off? Sorry, it's just that I really have no time to look after myself for the past few months. You know how our life right, Naruto" asked Sakura as, she was sure Sasuke told everything to Naruto about their married life.

Naruto just nodded his head and took a sit in front of her. "Yeah, to summarize everything he said. Uncle said that his life is shit" said Naruto truthfully.

"I don't know what to do Naruto. I had been trying to talk to him but the only answer I got is 'Hn' " said Sakura as she sighed upset with her married life.

"Well, that just uncle's way of saying things. You just need to understand what that word mean" said Naruto as he smiled remembering Sasuke when he said that word. It was normal for Sasuke to say 'Hn'.

"It's easy for you to say because you somehow know what's those words mean. But for me, I really couldn't understand what he was trying to say" said Sakura as she expressed her sorrow to Naruto.

Sakura knew that her married life was about to be over. She needs to do something before her married was really over. She wanted to talk to Sasuke like they used to in the past.

For Naruto, he was sad also hearing Sakura story. It's seemed she tried to talk to Sasuke. It just that Sasuke ignored her most of the time. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head as he knew how to solve this communication problem Sakura and her husband were having.

"Say, today me and Sasuke are going to market to buy some grocery. You know like chicken, veggie and others. How about you come with us? Sasuke said that it had been a month since you guys went out together" said Naruto suggesting his idea.

"You know; that's a good idea. We haven't gone out together since…" Sakura stopped in the middle of her conversation as she remembered the cause of the problem that making her married life breaking a part.

Seeing his aunt staring at the wall as she remembered something, Naruto decided to snap his aunt from her thought. "Ummm…. aunty. You're alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, what was that you're saying" said Sakura as she snapped from her thought.

"I said, do you want to join us? It's good for you two, you know" said Naruto as he smiled a little to assure his aunt that everything is alright.

Sakura just nodded her head to agree.

Naruto then got up from his sit. "Great, I tell uncle when he gets back. Oh, uncle said he'll be return after lunch" said Naruto as to remind his aunt.

"Alright Naruto, thanks" said Sakura.

"Yeah, just make sure you have a very nice talk with him. A word of advice. Don't talk about your married life cause I worry he brings up the past mistake that you guys have. Just talk about other things like school life or something" said Naruto.

Sakura just nodded her head and walk towards her room to continue with her sleep.

Naruto seeing his aunt went back to her room. He decided to continue cleaning the house.

* * *

_**Later on… **_

Naruto just finished cleaning the house. He then saw the clock showing around one 'clock, which meant Sasuke probably on his way home. He went to the kitchen to see if he can make some drink because today was really hot and he figured that Sasuke would like something to drink when he reached home.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just arrived to his home. He can't wait to see Naruto and was looking forward to their 'date'. Sasuke went out from his car and entered his home. He looked around the hall and no sign of Naruto. But he did notice that his home was a lot cleaner than this morning and it give a welcoming aura to him.

'Look like Naruto cleaned my house.' thought Sasuke as smiled looking around the living room. He then walked into enter the kitchen only to see Naruto was busy making something with his back facing him, which gave him a very good view of Naruto's slim body and his sexy ass. Seeing Naruto's back were facing him, Sasuke decided to surprise the blonde. He walked slowly to Naruto and said, "Tadaima, dobe".

**Wah!**

Naruto was startled hearing Sasuke voice. He turned around to see Sasuke grinned at him, glad that he scared Naruto. Naruto frowned and punched Sasuke at his shoulder and answered his greeting,  
"Okaeri, teme"

Sasuke smiled receiving Naruto punched. It wasn't that hard compared to Sakura. "I see you been busied this morning. Did you clean my house?" said Sasuke as he walked to Naruto right side to see what Naruto was doing.

"You noticed it. Yeah, I cleaned your house. Your house was too dirty and besides. I don't have anything to do. So, I thought why not I just cleaned it. Oh, yeah. I make you some orange juice. I figured you will be thirsty the time when you got back. So here." said Naruto as he poured Sasuke a glass of orange juice and gave it to him.

Sasuke smiled as he received the juice. He drank the juice immediately caused like Naruto said. He was indeed thirsty and the cold orange juice Naruto just gave to him really did the trick getting rid of that thirsty feeling.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto to see him watching him drinking the juice. "Thanks, dobe. I seriously need that" said Sasuke. This simple action that Naruto just did, making an orange juice making the Uchiha really want him to become his wife or his husband theoretically.

"So, when do we head out to the market?" asked Naruto.

"The sooner the better" said Sasuke. He had been thinking of going out with Naruto all day when he at his workplace. He really wanted to go now.

Sasuke was now sitting on the sofa at the living room. He put the juice that Naruto just gave to him on the nearby table.

"Oh, alright. Can you wait for a minute? I need to change my clothes" said Naruto as he smiled glad that Sasuke wanted to go now. That mean more time for him to shopping and more time for Sasuke and Sakura to talk with each other.

"Hn" said Sasuke as a sign that he understood.

Naruto then walked towards his room only to stop in the middle. He turned to Sasuke, "Oh, aunt said that she would be joining us too. She said it's been a month seen you guy went out together. So, we also need to wait for her too" said Naruto. With that, he went upstairs to change his clothes.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was furious hearing what Naruto's just said. His wife going to join them meaning she will get in his way to get Naruto. Besides, ever since Sakura bought that 2.2 million yen necklace, he had reminded himself to never going out with Sakura again.

Right now, Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose as his head was working hard coming with some sort of plan to kick Sakura out from joining their 'date'.

Meanwhile, Sakura headed downstairs to see Sasuke. Naruto just stopped by her room to say Sasuke is back. When she saw Sasuke, she decided to greet her husband.

"Sasuke, you back" said Sakura greeting Sasuke. (AN: If you ever called that greeting)

Hearing Sakura's voice, Sasuke looked up to see his wife. Sakura was still in her night gown and her hair was still messy. If you looked very closely, you could see a trail of saliva coming out from her mouth indicating she just woke up from her sleep.

"You're still sleeping" said Sasuke. His voice raised a little cannot believe his wife in this ugly state. The same states that made Naruto screamed this morning.

"It's not my fault that my job starts at night. So the only time I get to sleep is during daylight" said Sakura trying to defend herself.

'Yeah blame it all to your job' thought Sasuke. When he saw his wife in this ugly state. He started to wonder why he even married to this woman in the first place.

Sakura decided to remind her husband that she will be joining the Naruto shopping trip "Did Naruto tell you that I'll be joining you for shopping" said Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke. Inside his head, a few plans were formed to kick his wife from the shopping trips.

"He said he needs to buy some grocery. Oh yesterday I saw this nice new dress at this boutique. I really want to buy it" said Sakura. She wanted to buy the clothes that she saw yesterday, but the clothes were pretty expensive.

Thus, when she heard Sasuke was going shopping with Naruto, she thought this was a great opportunity to buy that clothes cause Sasuke is very, very, very, very rich guy. Last time she used to buy using Sasuke's credit card, but Sasuke had taken it back. So she really can't buy expensive stuff like she used to.

Sasuke on the other hand, when he heard Sakura was saying about these new clothes. He knew that Sakura going to make him paid for that clothes. Plus, knowing Sakura that clothes must cost millions of yen which he really didn't like it.

"So, when are you guys going?" asked Sakura.

"Now" said Sasuke as he grunted a little.

Hearing Sasuke wanted to go now; she quickly turned around to change her clothes. "Oh, wait for me. I'll go get ready" said Sakura as he climbed the stairs to go to her room.

At the same time, Naruto was climbing down the stair and headed to Sasuke. "I'm ready, teme" said Naruto smiling.

Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto wearing a blue jacket with short sleeve that complimented with his blue eyes and yellow shirt with long sleeve underneath the jacket. He also was wearing a brown pant. Seeing Naruto was ready, Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto wrist. "Good, let's go" said Sasuke as he started dragging Naruto out of his home and heading to his car, Ferrari Scorpion.

Naruto hissed a little as Sasuke dragged him into his car. "Hei, what are you doing teme? Let go of my hand" said Naruto as he wriggled a little to let Sasuke let go of his hand. But no avail as it only tightened Sasuke's hold onto his wrist.

When Sasuke reached his car, he pushed the button on his car controller to open the car door and pushed Naruto into his car. He then walked quickly to the driver side and entered the car. Sasuke started the engine and hit the pedal to move his car completely leaving his wife, Sakura alone at the house.

Sasuke drove his car to the market nearby which called Giant. He looked at his left to see Naruto tendering the wrist that he grabbed just now. Naruto wrist also shown a little red mark indicating Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist too hard and cause a bruise. He stopped at the junction when the traffic light turned red.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's wrist that he was tendering. He kissed the red mark that shown on Naruto wrist. "Sorry about that. I don't mean to hurt you" said Sasuke. He was mad at himself for hurting Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, blushed heavily. Sasuke just kissed his hand. His head and his neck were totally red thanks to what Sasuke just did. "No, it's alright" said Naruto as he looked down to avoid Sasuke from seeing his red face and pulled his hand away slowly from Sasuke.

Naruto then noticed something. "Um.. aren't you going to wait for Sakura? She wants to go together with us, you know" said Naruto to remind Sasuke that he just left his wife.

Sasuke brought his sight on the road and hit the pedal as the light turned green "Just leave her. Bringing her will only waste my money" said Sasuke while he continued his driving.

"What's wrong with wasting money shopping for grocery? We need to stock up your kitchen, you know. It's too empty" said Naruto. It's normal things for people to use their money to buy groceries.

Sasuke sighed hearing Naruto misunderstanding. By wasting money he meant, wasting money on unnecessary things. "I don't mind at all if my money is wasted on food or household equipment. You can waste my money all you want. But, I do care when my money is wasted buying something not important like jewellery, clothes or all that girly stuffs. Just now, she said she wants to buy these new clothes. Knowing her taste, I bet that clothes worth a millions yen" said Sasuke.

"She is a girl. What are you expected? It's just their habits to shop that sort of things" said Naruto as he pulled his own seat belt and put it on.

"I know, but after wasting my money 2.2 millions yen on her pearl necklace last month. I make it a note to never bring her to shop again unless she is buying it" said Sasuke. There was firmness in his voice as he reminded the past event with Sakura.

Naruto just stayed quiet for while hearing what Sasuke said. Sasuke was upset with Sakura caused she bought so expensive things using Sasuke's money. Suddenly, Naruto's eye widened as he remembered what Sasuke said. "So, those that mean that you don't mind If I waste your money buying all this grocery. Because I really want to try to cook something new tomorrow so I don't know if I could make it though. So, I truly need to buy a lot of groceries" said Naruto as his eye went wider and sparkle in his eyes became shinier, which make Naruto became cuter giving Sasuke a hard time to resist himself not to hug Naruto right now.

Sasuke nodded his head as signed, he didn't mind Naruto wasting his money. He then pulled out his wallet using his right hand to take the red credit card in it. He gave the card to Naruto which surprised the blond with his action. "Here, it's your" said Sasuke as he held the card to Naruto.

Naruto took the card from Sasuke's hand. He looked at the card which wrote 'Uchiha Inc.' on it. He quickly turned to Sasuke. "You're serious. This is your company credit card" said Naruto as he could not believe that Sasuke just gave him the card.

Sasuke only smirked seeing Naruto surprised reaction. "Hn. Buy anything you want. Besides, your cooking is the best I ever taste, so I really don't mind if I have to waste a millions yen if I have to" said Sasuke. He was pleased that Naruto was happy.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Say, can I buy some clothes with this. I have been wearing this shirt for the last two years and I think I need a new one" said Naruto as he smiled asking for Sasuke's permission.

"Sure, like I said. It's yours. So use it anyway you want. Just don't buy anything too expensive like your aunt" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto who putting the card in his wallet.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Naruto as he flashed a grinned to Sasuke which made the Uchiha smiled.

Naruto raised from his seat a little and move to Sasuke. He then gave the Uchiha a kiss on his left cheek, which surprised Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto who only a few inches away from his face. He was very surprised that Naruto kissed him just now.

"Thanks, Sasuke" said Naruto as he returned to his seat happily.

For the rest of the journey, Sasuke found himself could not stop smiling as they made their way to the market. He was planning to make Naruto fall for him slowly, so he seriously didn't expect Naruto to kiss him. Today was a really good day for him.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes after Naruto and Sasuke left…**_

Sakura just finished changing her clothes. She was wearing a pink dress with a short white skirt. She was even wearing the expensive pearl necklace that made Sasuke mad. After satisfied with her look, she went to the living room to tell Sasuke she was ready. When she reached the living room, she didn't find her husband. She thought he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. However, there no one there when she checked it.

"Sasuke, I'm ready. Where are you?" shouted Sakura hoping her husband to hear her and came out.

She went to the bathroom to see no one in there also. "Sasuke, where are you?" said Sakura as she is pacing around in the house.

She went to the backyard and shouted, "Sasuke" but no one answering her called.

She decided to go to the guest room which Naruto was staying. "Naruto" she called in front of the door. Hearing no reply from inside the room she twisted the knob of the door and found the door was unlocked. She went inside to find Naruto was not there also.

'Don't tell me they left me' though Sakura as then walked towards to the garage to confirm it.

When she reached there, she found Sasuke's car was not there anymore meaning they indeed left her already.

Sakura went into the house and sat on the sofa at the living room. She was crying as she thought back the event that happened last month.  
**_  
_**_**Flashback [start]**_

_Sakura and Sasuke were at the living room. Sakura was just getting readied to go to work when Sasuke called her to meet him at the living. Sasuke gestured Sakura to sit on the sofa while he was standing. Sasuke face expression clearly not happy and Sakura was a little nervous under the glare of the Uchiha._

_Sasuke put a resit on the table in front of Sakura. Sakura took the resit and found out it the resit she got when she purchased a necklace last week._

_"Do you know what that is?" said Sasuke. He was pointing his index finger at the resit that Sakura hold._

_"Yes, this is the resit that I got when I purchased this necklace last week" said Sakura as she showed the large pearl necklace to Sasuke._

_"You know how much it cost?" as Sasuke as he grunted when Sakura shown him the necklace._

_"Um…. 2.2 millions yen" said Sakura hesitantly._

_"2.2 millions yen. Do you know how much that cost? That's the most expensive necklace I ever heard in my entire life" shouted Sasuke as he cannot contain his anger anymore._

_"What are you so angry about? It's just a necklace" said Sakura as she ignored Sasuke anger towards._

_"It's just a necklace. That necklace of your cost 2.2 millions yen and the worst part is you bought that using my money" sneered Sasuke._

_"Hei, I'm your wife. So, your money is technically my money also. I can use it however I want. Besides, you are the third richest person in this world. 2.2 millions yen is nothing to you" said Sakura as she also raised her voice._

_Sasuke pinched his nose and said, "Just because I am rich, that doesn't give you the right to use my money freely. 2.2 millions yen, we could buy another car with that money, or buy grocery because our kitchen is empty for months now, or we could even send our child to university and paying fee using that money."_

_"Correction, we don't have a child" said Sakura while she played around the necklace showing it to her husband. This of course only raised his anger more._

_"That's because you were too busy with your work. When I want to have a sex with you, you will give excuses, like 'I can't I need to go to work', or you're too tired. Do you even know that your mom was really mad because she waits three years for her grandchild but still no sign of them?" said Sasuke. His breath became irregular right now due to his temper._

_Sakura apparently didn't want to hear Sasuke babbling. So she stood up and started walking to the door to exit her house. "Can we talk this later Sasuke? I need to go to work" said Sakura._

_"There you go again with your pathetic excuses" said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes._

_Hearing Sasuke's statement make Sakura got mad. She turned around and brought her wallet out and took out the red credit card in it. Then, She threw the card to Sasuke and the card landed right in front of Sasuke's feet. "Fine, if you care so much about your money here. Take back your credit card. Next time I buy using my own money when I go shopping and I don't want you to come with me" shouted Sakura._

_Sasuke just bowed down to reach card and took it off the floor. He put the card in his pocket and said, "Good, cause I don't even want to". Sasuke then turned around and climbed the stairs leaving his wife alone._

**Flashback [end]**

Sakura cried remembering the event. It's seemed that Sasuke really didn't want to go out with her and today proof it when Sasuke left her alone. Sakura blamed herself for selfishness. Before this, Sasuke always looked after her by giving her everything she wants. He never complained when she said she not very good at cooking and cleaning. He did not complain with the lack of sex. They not even do it yet. Can you believe it? They have been married for three years. For those three years, it was only Sasuke who played the role in their married life. He was the one who cleaned the house, and sometime cooked some food. While she was laying around doing nothing.

Now, perhaps Sasuke had enough with her attitude. After their argument about the necklace, Sasuke had filed a divorce but her parents opposed it and pleaded Sasuke to give her a chance. They even sent their beloved grandson to help her building back their married life. Thinking back, maybe she really not meant to be with Sasuke.

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: Credit card

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: English is not my first language but I tried to improve my grammar from time to time**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Credit Cards**

Naruto and Sasuke were having great time at the market. They bought a lot of groceries, and Sasuke was helpful enough to push the trolley while Naruto looking for the grocery. After that they went for a lunch at Akimichi Restaurant. Before they noticed, it was getting dark already.

So, they went to Sasuke's Ferrari. Naruto looked at the time inside the car that shown near seven o'clock. Sasuke started his car and drove to his home.

It was then Naruto realised something. They forgot to bring along his aunt, Sakura. Which mean she will be mad at them when they return home.

Naruto then remembered how scary her aunt can be when she was mad. A series of flashback started to play inside his brain as he remembered his aunt used to be in the Judoo club back in the middle school and how frightening she was that she single handedly defeated the tutor of the Judoo club. Not to mention that she was the National Judoo champion.

"Man… we are so dead" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the left. Just enough for him to see Naruto's worried face without diverting his focus on the road. "What's wrong, dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"We are so dead, I'm telling you. We just left Sakura alone at home. She will surely be mad when we return" said Naruto. He promised his aunt that they will go shopping together, but somehow they left his aunt alone at home.

Seeing his uke in panic mode Sasuke said, "Calm down dobe. It already seven so your aunt should have gone to work right now."

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke with wide eyes and said, "You're sure. What if she takes a leave today or what if she forgets that she has to go to work or what if the hospital blow up and she doesn't have to go to work or…."

Naruto started saying none sense. To stop him, Sasuke put his left hand onto Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet.

"When I released my hand, I want you to take a very deep breath and calm down" ordered Sasuke and Naruto nodded his head cutely.

Sasuke released his hand from Naruto's mouth and he did what he had been told.

Seeing Naruto starting to calm down, Sasuke focused his sight on the road again "Don't worry, dobe. Even if she is still inside the house, she won't be mad at us"

"How so?" asked Naruto. He tilted his head a little making him looked like a cute kitten.

"By the time we get there I just make up an excuse" answered Sasuke.

"Alright, what excuse you going to say?" asked Naruto.

"I just say that I forgot about her" answered Sasuke without a care about his wife.

Naruto, on the other hand, went back to panic mode. "Wahhh…. We are so dead" said Naruto. If his aunt heard that excuse, it will make her angrier than before. Now he really didn't want to go back home.

"Can't you make up a better excuse? You're a genius after all" said Naruto as he made puppy eyes pleading Sasuke to come out with another excuse.

Sasuke turned his car to the right and said, "Too late dobe. We're here. Let's just pray that she isn't at home"

They're now reached Sasuke's home. Sasuke parked his Ferrari inside his garage. Naruto then pointed his index finger to the Audi R8 car.

"That's aunt's car right?" asked Naruto. They're still inside the Ferrari.

Naruto knew that is his aunt car cause last night when he arrived at Sasuke's home, that car wasn't there. So, that means his aunt must be taking that car to go to work.

Sasuke only answered with an 'Hn'.

Naruto's face turned pale. Again, he went into the panic mode inside the Ferrari. He put his seat belt on and said, "Sasuke let's go. I don't want to meet aunt. She sure is mad at us."

"Where are you expecting us to go? We already at my home" said Sasuke. This was normal for him. Naruto always in panic every time he sensed a trouble coming. But Sasuke didn't mind one bit. Why?

Naruto then pulled Sasuke left hand and cling to it for his dear life. "But Sasuke I'm scared. You know how strong Sakura can be when she is mad?" said Naruto.

This is the reason Sasuke didn't mind at all cause Naruto started to become very clingy when he panicked. A clingy Naruto is just what Sasuke wanted. But a clingy Sakura. Okay, that gross.

Still, even though Sasuke is happy right now. He got to say that his uke made a point. His wife is scary when she is mad. Last time on middle school she used to take down a whole group of bullies.

'_Alright, now I'm scared_' thought Sasuke. He looked out from his Ferrari's window only to see their bedroom light is on. 'Their bedroom' meant Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom.

"Great she didn't go to work today" said Sasuke out loud.

This also made his uke even more scare. "Ehhh… what do we do now? It's all your faults for leaving her behind" said Naruto as he pouted, which only made him cuter.

Sasuke grabbed both Naruto hands tightly, which make Naruto blushed a little.

"Say Naruto, will you stay with me" said Sasuke with seriousness in his eyes.

Hearing Sasuke's statement Naruto could not help but to blush. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. His face is fully red right now and his hands starting to sweat.

He lower his head to cover his face so Sasuke could not see his blushing face. "Wh- What did you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I mean will you stay with me receiving your aunt punishment together with me" explained Sasuke.

Naruto blinked his eyes, confused for a while before he fumed with anger. He pulled his hands from Sasuke grip and turned around to get out from Sasuke's car and walked towards the house.

Sasuke surprised when Naruto started to leave him and shouted, "Naruto. Where are you going?". He turned off his car engine and picked up the groceries that they just bought from the market.

Naruto started to mumble under his breath. "I can't believe I fall in love for that teme. How dared he makes such a wonderful statement but with different meaning in it. 'Will you stay with me'? I thought he was going to confess his love to me, but he actually wanted me to receive the punishment as well. You the worst, SASUKE-BAKA" said Naruto and he also shouted the 'SASUKE-BAKA' making sure to tell the bastard that he an idiot.

Sasuke started to chase his beloved uke, "Dobe, what did I do?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto just kept walking towards the door. "I thought you're suppose to be a genius. So, figure it yourself?" shouted Naruto as he entered the house.

"Naruto" shouted Sasuke. He too entered his house. He just took one step and he saw Naruto ran back to him and clanged to his left armed.

"Sasuke, I'm scared" said Naruto as he looked inside the house checking around to see where his aunt is.

Sasuke smirk returned seeing Naruto went back to his panic mode. He put his right hand to his uke's right chin to brought Naruto's eye to meet his own eyes.

"I told you already, Naruto. I will take care of it" said Sasuke as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto just gaped could not believe that Sasuke can become this… romantic.

"Why don't you take the groceries and put it into the kitchen. I go see your aunt what she's up to" said Sasuke as he handed the groceries to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. "What if she gets mad?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled hearing his uke's question. It appeared Naruto still scared of his aunt's wrath.

"Alright, how about this. If she gets mad, then we make a run for our life to my car and we go to nearby hotel and sleep there until she is cool down" said Sasuke.

Surprisingly, Naruto grinned hearing Sasuke's plan. He nodded his head as to agree with Sasuke.

Sasuke gave the groceries that he was carrying to Naruto. He then went up the stair toward his room to check on his wife, while Naruto went to the kitchen to store the groceries.

Sasuke entered the room and saw that Sakura was sleeping on the bed. He saw a trail of tears on Sakura's face and on the bed. It was quite obvious that the girl cried herself out until she became tired and fell asleep.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder and went out from his room and climb down the stair to tell Naruto that Sakura was sleeping.

Sasuke reached the kitchen and saw Naruto was walking back and forth keeping the groceries.

Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke. "So, do we need to run or can I continue storing the groceries" asked Naruto.

Sasuke walked to the bags of grocery that Naruto put on the table. "Sakura was sleeping, so you can continue storing the groceries. Need any help?" said Sasuke.

"Thanks god" said Naruto as he sighed a relieved. He turned his head to Sasuke and said, "Yes, can you put the chicken and the fish inside the fridge on the top level. I want to find some containers to keep these onions and spices."

Sasuke just said 'Hn' and did as he was told. After finished storing the groceries, they both went for a quick bath before Naruto started to enter the kitchen again to prepare for dinner. Sasuke also joined him in making dinner.

* * *

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura woke up from her sleep. She wiped out her dried tears on her chin and walked towards the window. She saw Sasuke's Ferrari at the garage.

'_They're back_' thought Sakura sadly. She was left alone at home for five hours. During those hours, she spent her time crying for what she did in the past.

Sakura walked to the bathroom to wash her face and look in the mirror.

'_Alright Sakura. You can do this. No more fooling around from this day forwards. After this, you're going to be a good wife to Sasuke_' thought Sakura as she pulled herself together. She then went for a bath.

40 minutes later, Sakura was busied picking which dress she should wear tonight. She was planning to seduce Sasuke in hope that Sasuke will forgive her for what she did in the past.

She's now focusing on to become a good wife. However, there is one problem. She didn't know how to be a good wife since she really didn't have the skill of becoming a wife. She can't cook, can't clean the house. She can't do anything that a good wife can do. That's when the idea of having sex came to her, since that the only thing she can do. Any girl can do.

Now, she was looking through her drawer to see which dress she should wear.

'_Sasuke always argued with me for the lack of sex we had. That's going to change today. All I need to do is to seduce him and he will ravish me like a dog. Now, which dress should I wear? This dress should be sexy enough to seduce Sasuke_' thought Sakura.

Ten minutes had passed by, she still hasn't decided yet. '_This will be much easier if I could get that dress at Karin's boutique_' thought Sakura. She wanted to buy that dress, but didn't have enough money to purchase it.

While she was busied choosing a dress, Naruto and Sasuke were busied in the kitchen.

Naruto was cooking curry right now. He was already done with other dishes, which were fried rice, Kushiyaki (grilled chicken), Simmered zucchini with miso (very delicious vegie ^^) and fried tomato. Sasuke was standing on the left side of Naruto. He asked Naruto was there anything he could do. Naruto replied by saying that he could help him cut the onion.

A few minutes pass by and Sasuke still didn't cut onion. It not that he didn't want to cut the onion. But he knew what onion will do when you tried to cut it. It will make you cried and crying in front of Naruto was something he didn't want to do since it destroyed his pride as an Uchiha. Uchiha never cried.

"So, tell me why I have to cut the onion again?" asked Sasuke. He was holding the onion in his left hand while the right was holding the knife.

Naruto was stirring the curry in the pot. "It's because I was busy cooking curry. Since you're not doing anything why don't you make yourself useful and cut the onion" answered Naruto. He picked up a bowl of sliced onion on his right and put it into the curry and mixed it with some spices and salt until the smell of curry came out.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto put the sliced onion in the curry. 'Naruto already used the onion for the curry. Why would he need the onion for when he already used it?' thought Sasuke.

"Why would you need the onion for? You already put the onion in the curry" asked Sasuke.

Naruto stiffed when Sasuke asked that question. The truth is he wanted to see Sasuke cry caused he never saw Sasuke cried before. He thought it would be funny to see Sasuke cried. "Well… I want to use it for… soup" answered Naruto as he made up an excuse for Sasuke to cut the onion.

Sadly, Sasuke was not buying it. "Soup? You want to serve dinner with curry and soup" questioned Sasuke. That got to be the worst dinner set dish ever. No one had served curry with soup before cause the taste counter act each other.

"Yup" answered Naruto trying his best to make a poker face.

"That got to be the worst dinner set ever. You know soup and curry don't work well together" said Sasuke.

Naruto became a little angry when Sasuke questioned his cooking style. "Whose care, I want to make soup. So, cut the onion" said Naruto. He knew that curry and soup didn't go well together, but it's not like he was going to make soup. He just wanted to see Sasuke cry.

Sasuke went to Naruto's back. He then slipped both his hand under Naruto's armpits and hugged him from behind. This caused Naruto to blush. "Hei, what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he wriggled out of Sasuke's hug but failed.

Sasuke just answered huskily on Naruto's left ear. "You thought I was stupid, did you Naruto? I know you're trying to trick me to see I'm cried" said Sasuke as he grinned at his uke. Glad that he figured out his uke's trick.

Naruto could only smile sheepishly knowing that he was busted already. He could see that Sasuke was smiling from the corner of his eyes.

"Since you really want sliced onion to make soup. I will cut the onion for you. But you have to be with me when I'm doing it. That way, we both can share our cries together" said Sasuke dangerously on Naruto's ear.

Naruto wriggled ferociously when he heard what Sasuke going to do. "Stop, Sasuke. Alright, I was kidding. Please, don't cut it in front of me" pleaded Naruto, but Sasuke just ignored it.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke brought the onion in front of his and Sasuke' face. Sasuke then brought the knife near the onion with his right hand and cut it very slowly making sure the onion vapor to reach their eyes.

It was not long until Naruto felt like a burn in his eyes. He tried to hold the tears, but failed as the trail of tears coming out from his eyes. Even Sasuke cried as well.

Naruto was just sobbing and turned his head to the left to see Sasuke.

"You are cruel, teme" said Naruto as he sobbed forcing more tears to come out from his eyes.

Sasuke just smiled as he leaned his chin on Naruto's chin. He also made sure that his trail of tear to meet Naturo's tear as well.

Naruto blushed when he felt Sasuke chin on his skin. He could feel that their skins were getting wetter when his tears combined with Sasuke tears.

They stayed that way while Sasuke slowly cut the onion in front of their face and Naruto just continued cooking his curry making sure his and Sasuke's tears did not get into the curry.

XxX

Half an hour later, both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the table enjoying their dinner. Both had red eyes since they cried so much. Naruto just glared at the Uchiha after what he did.

Their peace and _lovey dovey_ time was put on hold when Sakura came into the kitchen.

Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto were eating at the table. Naruto had his back at Sakura so he didn't notice Sakura presence. However, Sasuke who was sitting in front of Naruto saw Sakura entering the kitchen.

Sakura was wearing a very tight purple dress that shown her fat body curve with an extremely short skirt. When she saw Sasuke looking at her, she was happy as she thought Sasuke was falling for her charm.

Sakura first plan succeeded, which is to capture Sasuke's attention towards her sexy dress. She began to move onto the next phase which was to seduce her husband with seductive and dirty words.

"Good evening, dear. Enjoying your dinner I see. Would you want something better than that" said Sakura as she lowered her chest to show Sasuke her flat chest.

When Naruto heard his aunt voice, he turned around to invite his aunt for dinner. However, his eyes landed on Sakura flat chest instead. He immediately blushed since Sakura's breast actually a few inches away him.

Sasuke seeing his uke's face near Sakura breast, he immediately stood up and pulled Naruto head away from the breast. He proceeded to put his hands onto Naruto's eyes to protect Naruto innocent mind.

"Sakura, what with that clothes you're wearing?" shouted Sasuke. He was now standing beside Naruto still covering Naruto eyes with his hands.

"Do you like it, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura as she turned around to show his body.

Sasuke just glared at his wife. "No, but you're tainting Naruto's innocent mind. Go back into your room and change into decent clothes before I throw you out of the house" said Sasuke harshly. He was really mad at his wife showing her dirty body to Naruto's innocent mind.

Besides, the only person who had the right to taint his uke is him. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura heartbroken hearing Sasuke straight answered. She thought her planned to seduce her husband was working, but it was not. She could see the Uchiha glare that her husband was giving. Doing as she was told, she got out from the kitchen to enter her room to change her clothes.

After making sure his wife out from the kitchen, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto. He could see Naruto was still blushing heavily. It was obvious that he was remembering Sakura's breast.

To snap Naruto back to the real world, Sasuke poked Naruto's chin, which made the cute blond to blink. Seeing his uke was back, they continued with their dinner.

Sasuke was eating his dinner quietly. He looked at his uke only to see him staring at his dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat, dobe?" asked Sasuke. He saw Naruto was playing with his spoon.

Naruto just nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but after seeing aunt in that dress, somehow I lost my appetite". Naruto pouted a little, sad that he had lost his appetite.

Sasuke was also mad. Out of all time, why did his wife choose dinner time to seduce him? Not only had she just destroyed Naruto's appetite but his too.

He put his hand under Naruto's chin and brought his gazed to him. "You better eat or I will force to feed you" said Sasuke.

Naruto blushed seeing Sasuke lustful eye. Now his mind completely full with Sasuke. "Alright, alright" said Naruto as he removed Sasuke hand from his chin.

Sasuke smiled seeing his uke continue eating his meal. They both finished with their dinner a few minutes later. Sasuke excused himself and said to Naruto that he would be in his office room to do some work.

Naruto just nodded his head saying he understood and continued washing the dishes.

Later, his aunt came wearing a pink pajama. At least, these clothes are decent. She took a sit at the table and poured herself some fried rice into her bowl for dinner.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, uncle is in the office room. He said he had some work to do" said Naruto as he wiped his hand after cleaning the dishes.

He then sat in front of her aunt. "Sorry for leaving you behind this evening. Uncle pulled me straight away to the car after I finished changing clothes. I tried to tell him to pick you up but he just ignored it" said Naruto.

Sakura just ate her food slowly. "It's alright Naruto. I think your uncle still mad at me" said Sakura.

Naruto smiled a little. "So, you're not mad" asked Naruto.

Sakura shut her eyes as to think for a while before replying, "I am still mad"

"But I'm sorry aunty" said Naruto with pleading eyes.

Sakura just smiled seeing Naruto's cute kitty face.

"Alright, how about this. You have to come with me tomorrow to Tokyo Plaza. I want to buy some new dress. If you do that, then I forgive you" said Sakura as she continued eating her dinner.

Naruto frowned knowing what his aunt was up to. She was going to torture him to pick which dress to choose. Knowing her, it will take more than one hour just to pick one dress.

Naruto slumped himself. He agreed with his aunt that he will come with her to Tokyo Plaza tomorrow.

Sakura smiled happily while giving her dish to Naruto to wash. Naruto reluctantly picked up the bowl and moved to the sink to wash it.

Sakura, on the other hand, just went to her room leaving Naruto alone in the kitchen.

After washing the dish, Naruto thought of doing some coffee for Sasuke. He decided to make a cup of cappuccino for Sasuke. After finish making it, he walked to the office room to give Sasuke the cappuccino.

He noticed that Sasuke was busied looking through documents on his desks. He walked near to Sasuke. "Hei, you're busy teme" said Naruto.

"Hn" answered Sasuke as he was still reading the documents.

Naruto just put the cappuccino on top of the desk and said, "Here something to refresh you up".

Sasuke moved his gazed from the document to the cup that Naruto just put on his desk. "What is it" asked Sasuke as he peered inside the cup.

"Cappuccino, it's delicious" said Naruto.

Sasuke took the cup and drank cappuccino a little. He just smiled after tasting it.

"See, told you it was delicious" said Naruto which he received a 'Hn' from Sasuke.

Naruto then walked to the door to get out from the room. He didn't want to disturb his uncle when he busied doing his work. When he reached the door, he turned around to Sasuke. "Before I forget, tomorrow morning me and aunty going to Tokyo Plaza to do some shopping" said Naruto to inform his uncle.

Sasuke just nodded his head and said, "Thanks for the cappuccino and good night"

Naruto smiled and leaved Sasuke alone finishing his work.

* * *

_**The next day [Tuesday]**_

Naruto and his aunt were at the Tokyo Plaza. Tokyo Plaza is a large where various kinds of shops are located here. Most of the shop were selling clothes or foods. But there also saloon shops, books store and cellphone shops. They even got a cinema here.

Sakura and Naruto went to the Tokyo Plaza after Sasuke left to go to work. They went there by Sakura's car, Audi R8. Sakura said to Naruto that she wanted to buy new dress. They went inside one of the shops. While Sakura busied with herself trying all sort of dresses, Naruto was looking at the jacket section of the shop. That's when he found the jacket, he had been looking for.

Sakura went to her nephew to see if Naruto found something he like. "So, did find what you're looking for" asked Sakura when saw Naruto holding an orange jacket.

"Yeah, I was looking for this jacket everywhere" said Naruto. He showed his aunt the orange jacket he wanted to buy. The jacket was just the same as any jacket. What make Naruto want to buy it because this jacket has a hood which looked like a cat ear.

Naruto smiled happily since he found what he wanted. "How about you aunty, found any dress you're interested" asked Naruto.

Sakura just frowned and said, "no I haven't found any dress that caught my eyes, yet. Never mind that, let's pay your jacket first and we go to next shop". Sakura led her nephew to the counter to pay for the jacket.

At the counter, Naruto gave the jacket to the casher for him to check the price. The casher looked at the price on the tag and put the tag at the scanner. The price of the jacket came out at the cash machine. "That would be 15000 yens" said the casher.

Naruto took out his wallet from his pocket. He then noticed that he didn't bring large cash with him. So, he took out the red credit cards that his uncle gave it to him yesterday.

"Do you accept a credit card? I don't bring large cash with me" said Naruto.

"Of course we are sir" said the casher. Naruto gave the credit card to the casher. After finish with the whole register process, the casher gave back the card to Naruto. "Here is your card and the bill. Please do come again" said the casher.

"I will" said Naruto as he put the credit card into his wallet.

Sakura whom been standing beside Naruto surprised when she saw the red credit card Naruto just used. '_Isn't that my credit card that Naruto used just now? How come he gets that card_' thought Sakura as she saw the red credit cards that Naruto was holding in his hand.

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the shop to go to the next one. As soon as they both got out, Sakura asked something to Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you get that card?" asked Sakura.

"You mean the credit card I just used. Uncle gave it to me yesterday saying I could use it to buy anything I want as long as it not too expensive" answered Naruto. He was looking inside the bag adoring the jacket he just bought.

Sakura surprised hearing the answer. "He gave it to you" said Sakura. She could not believe Sasuke would give Naruto his credit card. Not just any credit card, it's a company credit card. Meaning anything that Naruto bought will be paid by Uchiha Incorporation Company.

Sakura was jealous of Naruto for having that card. '_That's card supposed to be mine, how dare Sasuke gave that card to Naruto_' thought Sakura.

However, she can't blame Sasuke also since it is technically her fault. If she didn't give back that card to her husband, then she had the luxury of buying anything she wanted like her nephew, Naruto. Now, she knew Naruto had that card. She was planning to take it back.

At the same time, she also worried if she took that card back, then Naruto will tell Sasuke which surely made that guy mad and divorce her completely. She needed some kind of plan to use the credit card without Naruto knowing it.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She smiled to Naruto and said, "Say Naruto would mind come with me to the Karin Boutique. There is a dress that I want to buy."

"Sure" said Naruto as they walked to the boutique.

Inside Sakura mind, she was doing a victory dance. '_It's a good thing that my nephew is a loser. Now all I have to do is to plead Naruto to buy it for me. Knowing him, he will hard time saying no to me. You're a genius Sakura, just like your husband. Hahaha_' thought Sakura

Naruto and Sakura reached the Karin boutique half an hour ago. Now, Sakura was busied trying all sort of dresses inside the boutique.

She went out from the changing room and showed Naruto her gold dress with diamonds at the skirt. "How do I look, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto just gave a thumb up. He was getting bored now. He was sitting at the same chair for half an hour with nothing to do but giving a comment to his aunt dress. He wished his aunt would make up her mind soon.

After wearing several other more dresses, Sakura then made up her mind to buy the gold dress. She had been dreaming to buy this dress since last week and now her dream will come true. All she needed to do was to trick her nephew to buy that dress for her.

Sakura and Naruto walked to the counter to buy the dress. "That would be 30.4 millions yen" said the casher.

Naruto after hearing the price completely burst out in anger. "What? Why is it so expensive? What did the dress was made from anyway? A gold" shouted Naruto.

The casher answered Naruto calmly, "Yes, sir. The dress itself was made from gold string, diamond and a pure silk. Not to mention it was made by the most famous designer."

Naruto just gaped hearing the material needed to build that dress. Sakura on the other hand, put her hand onto Naruto chest to calm him down.

"It's alright, Naruto" said Sakura slowly and Naruto took a deep breath to calm down his anger.

'_Yeah, that's right Sakura. You need to calm Naruto down first before you tricked him or he will notice your plan_' thought Sakura.

After Naruto completely calm down, Sakura turned her attention to the casher and brought out her purse. She then pretended to search for her wallet inside the purse.

A few minutes later, she smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, but it seems I forget to bring my wallet". She turned her head to Naruto and sad, "So, Naruto would you mind buy it for me using the credit card." She even made a pleading face to make Naruto fall for her trap.

Being a kind heart person, Naruto agreed to buy it for. Naruto took out his wallet to pay for his aunty, but as soon as he touched the credit card, he remembered what Sasuke had said to him yesterday in the car.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"She is a girl. What are you expect? It's just their habits to shop that sort of things" said Naruto as he pulled his own seat belt and put it on._

_"I know, but after wasting my money 2.2 million yen on her pearl necklace last month. I make it a note to never bring her to shop again unless she buying it" said Sasuke. There was firmness in his voice as he reminded the past event with Sakura._

* * *

After remembering, what Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his aunty's face with a disbelieve face.

'_I can't believe it. My own aunt trying to trick me buying her expensive dress_' thought Naruto as he looked into the pleading eye his aunt made.

Putting his wallet into his pocket, Naruto stared straight through his aunt's eyes and said, "No".

Sakura on the other hand, could not believe her ears the words coming out from her nephew mouth. "What? Why?" shouted Sakura.

"Because uncle gave this card for me to use, not to you aunty" answered Naruto.

Sakura was starting to become mad. She could not believe that her only nephew that used to scare at her because of her strength now had the courage to back talk to her. "Hey, that card belongs to my husband. Anything that my husband own is mine also. So give it to me Naruto" commanded Sakura.

"NO" shouted Naruto as he walked pass his aunt and got out from the boutique.

"Hei, Naruto. Where the hell did you think you're going?" yelled Sakura couldn't believe that her plan back firing. Then she noticed several customers inside the boutique started to whisper to each other. Embarrassed, Sakura walked out of the boutique and chased after Naruto.

"Naruto stop" yelled Sakura. Naruto stopped and turned around to look at his aunt. They're now at the parking lot of Tokyo Plaza. Sakura just walked to his nephew and raised her right hand.  
**  
PANG!**

Sakura just slapped her nephew very hard that the whole parking lot can hear the sound of the slap. Her slapped was so strong that Naruto fall on his back after receiving the slap. The bag that he was carrying also dropped on the floor.

Naruto eyes widened couldn't believe that his aunt just slapped him. He put his hand on his chin where Sakura slapped him just now. He could feel the pain on his chin. Slowly, he stood up and picked up the bag that contained his jacket; he just purchased.

"How could you humiliate me in front of everyone, Naruto?" shouted Sakura.

Alright, now the blond was angry. He looked back at Sakura in her eyes and shouted, "How could you lie to me"?

Sakura eyes widened. "What? I'm lying to you" said Sakura acting innocent.

Naruto just glared hard at his aunt, "You think I'm stupid, didn't you aunty? I thought you brought me to that boutique to help you choosing the dress, but you tricked me to buy that expensive dress."

Sakura glared back and counter, "Hey, don't use that tone on me got it. I'm your aunt so you have to listen to me. Now give back my credit card" Sakura held out her palm in front of Naruto and asked him to give the credit card to her.

However, Naruto refused by saying, "Your. It Sasuke's credit card and he gave it to me. So, no. I'm not going to hand it to you."

Sakura walked to Naruto and attempted to take the wallet out from Naruto's pocket. "Give it to me, Naruto" said Sakura she tried to take the Naruto's wallet.

Naruto just slapped Sakura's hand away from his wallet. "No. Geez, no wonder uncle hates you so much. You're acting like a bitch" yelled Naruto.

Sakura fumed with anger when Naruto called her a bitch. By the time Naruto realised what's happening, Sakura gave a very hard punched on Naruto face sending him to the light pole nearby. Naruto head then hit the pole really hard and fell into the drain. Even the jacket he just bought fall into the drain as well.

Sakura walked to Naruto. Naruto was lying flat on his chest in the drain. His shirt now dirty since there was water in the drain. Sakura bowed down and took the wallet out of Naruto's pocket. She then took out the card and threw Naruto's wallet, which hit Naruto face.

"That's what you get for calling me a bitch" said Sakura as she walked away and entered the Tokyo Plaza to buy the gold dress.

Naruto was left lying in the drain. He tried to stand up but found himself couldn't move. He could only cry and prayed someone found him. He felt a very strong pain on the back of his head. He could feel the energy inside of him leaving his body.

'_Sasuke, I'm sorry_' whispered Naruto slowly hoping that his words magically reached Sasuke's ear, so he could hear it. Naruto eyes closed slowly as the darkness soon surrounded him.

* * *

_**Uchiha Incorporation**_

Sasuke was in the meeting room. He was explaining to his employees about the new project that he wanted them to do. Suddenly, he heard something in his head.

**Sasuke, I'm sorry**

Sasuke turned around as his eyes widened. The executives in the meeting room looked at their boss with a confused face. Their boss was talking about the budget for the project when he suddenly turned around and looked everywhere like he was searching for something.

Seeing no one behind him, Sasuke looked down at the floor as he was thinking about the voice he just heard. _'I recognize that voice anywhere I go, it's Naruto. But why did I heard his voice suddenly_' thought Susuke.

Then, he felt a chilled at his spine. '_What is this uneasy feeling inside of me?_' thought Sasuke. He reached out his hand to pick up a glass of water only to see the glass broke.

By this time, Sasuke knew something bad was happening to his beloved uke. Sasuke looked at the executives and told them the meeting was postponed until he told when.

After that, he hurried got out from that meeting room and walked towards his Ferrari. He started the engine and went back home to look for his beloved uke.

* * *

_**Sasuke's House**_

Sakura just arrived at home. She walked inside the house with hand full of bags. She had a great time shopping at boutique using 'her' credit card.

She went to the living room and sat on the sofa. She began to open her bags looking at the beautiful dress she just bought. She even bought new shoes, purses, jewellery, and watch. How much did it all cost? She didn't have any idea. She just picked the one she like and purchased it using 'her' credit card. That's all.

Then, she heard sound of a car coming from the garage. Looking through the window, she saw her husband returned home.

'Sasuke backs early today. Today must be my lucky day. Just wait until he sees my beautiful dress. He will surely fall for it when I wear it and then we gonna have some sex and our married life back to it normal states' thought Sakura.

Sasuke entered his home and noticed that Naruto's shoe wasn't at the doorstep, but Sakura's shoe was there. He looked back at the garage and say his wife's car was there. He knew that Sakura and Naruto were going to shop today since Naruto told him last night. So, if his wife's car was here, then Sakura supposed to here also with Naruto. '_Then why is Naruto's shoe isn't here_' thought Sasuke.

He went to the living room only to be greeted by his wife. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I just bought this new dress. Isn't it beautiful?" said Sakura. She showed the dress to her husband.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he walked passed Sakura and went to the sofa. He noticed there were a lot of bags on the sofa, on the table and on the floor. Sasuke went to one of the bags and picked up the item which is a black purse. He checked the price on the tag and it was written 15 millions yen. Sasuke eyes widen could not believe the price. He asked, "Where did you get the money to buy all these things?"

Sakura at this time was sweated herself, afraid that her husband knew that she was using his credit card. Quickly, she came with a lie hoping Sasuke to buy it, "I just used my money".

Sasuke just kept quiet. He was checking the price of each item. Every time he checked, the price that was written all had the 'millions yen' word in it. He knew Sakura couldn't afford to buy all this thing unless…

Just then he remembered that he had given his credit card to Naruto. If anyone could afford to buy all this thing, it's had to be him.

But he knew his beloved uke would not do such a thing. Naruto is not the type of wasting money. If Naruto didn't buy it for Sakura, then it can only be one thing.

Sasuke turned and glared at this wife. "Give me your purse?" ordered Sasuke.

Sakura knew that Sasuke knew she was using his credit card. So, she hided the purse on her back and said, "What you need my purse for?"

"I said, give it to me" said Sasuke as he went near to Sakura and snatched the purse from her. He checked the contain and found the red credit card that he gave Naruto yesterday.

He turned around to Sakura. His face looked like a demon right now as he now filled with anger. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura took a few steps back as she was afraid of her husband. "Naruto gave it to me" lied Sakura hoping her husband will be mad at his nephew for a change.

However, Sasuke only got angrier when he heard the answer, "No way, I know Naruto won't give it to you. So you must steal it."

Seeing her husband defending Naruto, she shouted back, "So, what? It's mine anyway". The argue began.

"No it's not" yelled Sasuke. He could feel the vein coming out from his head. Then he remembered the reason he was here. He was here to check on his uke, whether something bad happened to him or not. He looked around the living and there was no signed of Naruto.

Sasuke turned back at his wife and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura just looked down on the floor and kept quiet.

"Where is he?" sneered Sasuke.

Sakura scoffed and said, "How should I know? Last time I see him, he was lying flat at the parking lot near Tokyo Plaza."

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke

"I punched him for not giving me my credit cards" answered Sakura.

"Your credit cards. It was not yours in the first place. It was Naruto credit cards. I gave it to him. And how dare you punch…" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence as the words 'punched' and 'Naruto' registered into his mind.

He walked out from him home and put the red credit cards into his pocket. He entered his car and drove to the Tokya Plaza.

* * *

_**Uchiha Incorporation [Security Department]**_

Security department duty is to guard Uchiha Incorporation property. They also act as the Uchiha's personal bodyguards. The chief of department is no other than Hatake Kakashi. He was sitting inside his office while reading his… journal. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

He looked at it to see his boss was calling. He pushed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. "Yes, Sasuke. What do you need me for?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I want you to come to Tokya Plaza parking lot with the guards. Meet me there" said Sasuke and then hung up the phone.

Kakashi just looked at the phone and said, "Well, someone sure in a hurry." He walked out from his office and shouted, "Alright boys, time to get to work."

* * *

_**Tokyo Plaza [Car Park]**_

Sasuke just arrived at Tokyo Plaza. He parked his car at the parking lot and got out from the car. He then saw his bodyguards coming on BMW 5 series sedan. They parked the car near Sasuke and got out also.

Kakashi walked to Sasuke. "What you need us for?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke brought out his wallet and said, "I called you here to find Naruto. This is the picture of him" said Sasuke. He showed the guards picture of Naruto that he kept inside his wallet. Sasuke called the guards to find his uke because the parking lot is big. It will take a long time for him to find Naruto alone.

Kakashi eyes widened when he saw the picture. He had seen the blond before. Two months after he started working at Uchiha Incorporation, his boss mom Uchiha Mikoto called him. She had given him a mission which was to find his boss friend. She showed the exact same picture that his boss had just now in his wallet.

Kakashi then grinned under his mask that covered his mouth and nose. He had been working with Sasuke more than two years, and he never saw his boss this nervous before. Whoever this cute blond boy is, must be important to the Uchiha. Still, there is something he was confused.

"Sasuke, why did you put the picture of this cute blond boy inside your wallet and not your wife picture?" asked Kakashi as he made a smiley eye.

Sasuke who just put his wallet back into his pocket, yelled at Kakashi, "I answered your stupid question later. Now, find Naruto first or I fired you all'.

With that, the guards quickly running around at the parking lot while shouting Naruto names. It wasn't long until one of the guards spotted something weird in the drain.

Sasuke came closer and he was shocked when he saw the blond hair which could belong to one person.

"Naruto" shouted Sasuke as he ran to his uke and picked him up from the drain. Naruto clothes were soaking wet. He was more nervous when he saw Naruto was unconscious. Sasuke tapped Naruto chin lightly to wake him up.

"Naruto, wake up Naruto. Naruto" said Sasuke but Naruto not answering.

Sasuke turned his head to the guards. "Kakashi" yelled Sasuke.

The BMW car came and Kakashi was driving it. He opened the window and said, "Quick, get inside". When he saw the unconscious boy, he knew they need to take the boy to the hospital quickly. So, while his boss ran to get the boy, he went back to get his car.

The other guards opened the door for Sasuke. Sasuke put his hand under Naruto's leg and picked up his uke bridal style and stepped inside the car.

As soon as the door was closed, Kakashi hit the pedal and drove the car to the hospital.

Sasuke put Naruto head on his lap and whispered, "Naruto, please stay with me. I lose you once and I don't ever want to lose you again". A trail of tear coming out from Sasuke eye.

Kakashi who heard the whispered only hit pedal much harder, speeding the car so they could get to the hospital faster.  
_**  
**_

* * *

**-to be continue-**

* * *

This story is dedicated to '**Killua17**', **'Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night**', '**donthateapreciatexyaoix'**, and '**Narutopokefan**' since their reviews fuels my writing spirit to write this Chapter 2

I noticed that there a few reviews asking me to get a beta. I did wish to get a beta but I decided to cancel my wish since I got a bad experience with a beta before. I don't want to talk about it but let's just said that the said beta is too manipulated that he/she want me to write the story "Encounter with Nate" his/her way. It was a pokemon story. Frustrated I sever my connection with my beta. I deleted the story since it's remind me of that beta so much.

Besides, it's kinda waste of my time when I need to wait for his/her review on my story. I really busy on the real world and I don't want to keep my reader waiting. So, I'm sorry but I guess I will not get a beta for the time moment.

Want me to update soon, plz review


End file.
